Ireland OC birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: title says it all. goodnight


America met England, Scotland, and Wales outside of Ireland's house. North Ireland had slept over at his house (much to Scotland's and Wales' displeasure and England's anxiety) so they could celebrate together.

England was wearing an olive-green sweater vest with a bright green tie. Scotland was wearing a green kilt. Wales was wearing a green t-shirt and his sheep, Elain, was wearing a green bow around her neck. America, on the other hand, wore a red and white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey guys!" He grinned, smiling at them. England gave his lover a sympathetic look and then pinched his arm softly. "What was that for?" America inquired.

"NO GREEN!" Scotland and Wales chanted in unison, pinching either side of America's arms as hard as nationally possible.

"Ouch!" America cried.

"Honestly, Al, I thought America celebrated St. Patrick's day. It's because of the Irish, you fool! I told you to make sure you wore green, you git!" England sighed.

"Well, I thought you were being weird..." America mumbled. Suddenly, the door to Ireland's house opened and a leprechaun attacked America and started to gnaw on his leg. "GAH!"

"No! Bad leprechaun! No eating Americans! They'll give you gas..." North Ireland scolded. She was wearing a green dress with a black belt around her waist and green fishnet and green high-heels and green bows in her orange hair.

"You look lovely, Temair," England smiled, kissing North Ireland's cheek. The leprechaun did a jig and ran off.

"And nobody else was weirded out by that?" America shrieked. They ignored him, going into the house. Canada and Australia were laughing with Ireland. Canada was wearing a white hoodie with a green marijuana leaf. Australia was wearing green shoes and had a clover drawn on his forehead.

Ireland was wearing a green dress shirt and a green tie and green slacks and a green hat over his orange hair and the only other colored things on him were a black belt, a black buckle on his hat, and black shoes.

"NO GREEN!" Ireland shouted, throwing a chair at America and knocking him out for a few minutes.

"Seamus, was that really necessary?" Scotland sighed.

"Lad, you alright?" Ireland laughed. America sat up and rubbed his head.

"Give me your hat or your birthday and your death day will be the same on your grave," America growled. Ireland gave the blonde his hat.

"So...drinking game?" Scotland suggested. Ireland nodded. North Ireland blushed and nodded. Australia and Canada shrugged and joined in. England refused, leaving the room. America sighed and agreed.

* * *

Of course, sex ensued. Why wouldn't it? Ireland and Scotland left to Ireland's room. North Ireland and Wales left to Wales' house, leaving Elain with Australia. Australia growled at them and grabbed the sheep, leaving.

Canada hugged America around the waist. "I luv yoo, bro!" Canada slurred.

"I luv yoo too, broooooo!" America giggled. Canada pushed America up against the wall and kissed him. "Whoa." America pushed Canada away from him. "No."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Alfred," Canada stuttered out. America shrugged.

"We're drunk, Mattie; I'm alright with it. Hey, you're not that bad!" America smiled. Canada blushed.

"So that's what's been going on?" Both blondes look up at England.

"What? It was a mistake, Artie," America frowned.

"Please don't be angry, Arthur," Canada pleaded. England nodded.

"Yeah, because I've had sex with Francis many times while being drunk," England nodded.

"Not while you were with me, right...?" America asked hopefully. England looked up, and that answered his question. "Oh..."

"Awesome is here! Okay, something really weird went on with Onii-sama and Tonio, and..." Prussia stared at the three blondes.

"Matthew just cheated on you," England stated.

"What? No! Gil, please, I'm drunk!" Canada protested.

* * *

"This is terrible," Ireland whined. Scotland sighed.

"I know. Poor Artie. Poor Al. Poor Mat. Poor Gil. Poor all of them!" Scotland replied. Ireland nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, laddie," Scotland smiled and kissed Ireland's cheek. Ireland yawned. "They'll be fine, okay?" Ireland nodded and fell asleep. "Hopefully..."


End file.
